Good To Be Home
by Hollywood.Thrills
Summary: Many reasons why it's good to be home.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own/associate with anyone involved in _Criminal Minds._ I just like to play with their characters a little bit. Also, this is my first publication **_ever_**, so I won't disillusion myself into thinking that it's anywhere near good. But it's been sitting at the back of my mind for some time now, and finally manifested itself in the middle of the notes I was typing up for class. Love it, hate it, let me know how you like it.

* * *

Spencer breathed a weary sigh as the lock disengaged and the door to his home swung open. The team had just returned from Cleveland, Ohio after successfully apprehending an UnSub that had been deemed "The Cleveland Strangler". There was no rhyme or reason for any of the killings, leaving the BAU and East Cleveland police with virtually nothing to go on. The victims had no matching physical characteristics, no relation to one another, and no reoccurring patter in their ages. The only thing connecting the women was that all of the deceased had a history of drug abuse. After extensive research, interviews, and countless dead ends, Anthony Edward Sowell had been apprehended, 11 victims were identified, and the members of the Behavioral Analysis Unit had been sent home. And boy was it good to be home.

The house was quiet as Spencer hung up his jacket and put his keys in the decorative bowl that sat on the table just inside the door. Odds and ends littered the surface, along with the day's mail. Spencer's go bag made a thud as it came in contact with the hardwood floor and the floor snapped shut with a definitive "BANG!" Spencer cursed silently under his breath as he made his way towards the stairway. He was about halfway up when he heard the distinct pitter-patter of feet before a tiny body slammed into his. Spencer was almost thrown off balance with the momentum of the little body that had taken a flying kamikaze leap off the top step.

"You're home!" A tiny voice screeched in his ear as little arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck. "You're home, you're home, you're finally home!"

Spencer chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his son and buried his face in the wispy, auburn curls that sat atop his son's head. He breathed in the scent of laundry detergent and Johnson & Johnson's Bedtime Bath shampoo. "Yeah buddy, I'm home."

"They wouldn't go to sleep until they got to see you." A soft, melodic voice said from the second floor landing. Spencer looked up to see his wife standing in her blue hospital scrubs, red hair pulled back into a ponytail with a smile on her face. In her arms was another little body, head tucked into the crook of her neck, turtle covered blanket clutched tightly between tiny fists.

"Is that so?" Spencer said as he walked up the remaining steps to meet her on the landing.

"Yeah. Nancy said that they were bouncing off the walls this afternoon while she was watching them. This one finally conked out about 20 minutes ago." She answered with a small smile, rocking their second son softly from side to side.

"Don't you know that it's way past your bedtime Mister?" He addressed his son who was babbling incoherently in his arms.

"But I wanted to see you Daddy. Caleb falled asleep, but I stayed awake, just for you!" Liam exclaimed, blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"And I'm so happy you did, but what do you say we get you and your brother to bed, huh?" He smiled down at his son.

"But I's not sleepy Daddy…" Liam said, punctuating his statement with a yawn.

"Well, how about I tuck you in and me and Mommy will ready you a story until you fall asleep. Sound good?" He bargained, moving towards their son's room.

"Sounds good." Came Liam's muffled answer, his words being absorbed into the cotton of Spencer's dress shirt.

* * *

Liam didn't make it to the bedtime story. By the time Spencer turned back from tucking in Caleb and kissing him goodnight, Liam was asleep, light snores escaping his open mouth. Spencer moved him under the covers, kissed his forehead and retreated. Now he stood in their doorway, silently observing them as they slept.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" A voice asked from behind him, arms coming up to wrap around his waist.

"You, them, how good it is to be home." He answered softly, bringing his hands up to cover hers. He twined their fingers together as he continued to look at his sleeping sons.

"They really missed you, you know. Liam was cranky for 3 days and Caleb got real mopey." She answered, pressing a kiss to his back. He turned in her arms and looked deep into her blue eyes, the eyes Liam got from her.

"What about you? Did you miss me?" He asked in whisper, resting his forehead against hers.

"Me? I missed you most of all." She whispered back with a smile, before planting a firm kiss against his lips. Spencer's eyes fluttered closed, relishing in this moment he got to share with her. She pulled back slightly, and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Welcome home." She whispered against his lips, before Spencer claimed her mouth once more.

7 years ago, Spencer wouldn't have believed that he would find himself in this spot, but the day he met Madeleine O'Reilly changed his life for ever. Now, after 6 years of marriage and the addition of their 2 sons, he couldn't be happier. He lived and breathed for them. He loved his job, and loved to have the chance to save people's lives, but being here, in this house, with these people that loved and adored him, were the moments he lived for now.

_It's good to be home._


End file.
